


Nia and Nicky.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Eventual Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Protective Ian Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request*  "Hey could you make a one shot about how mickey and ian have 2 daughters who are twins. One of the daughters has really dark hair like mickeys but green eyes like ian. And the other daughter has red hair like ian but blue eyes like mickey. They both have freckles but the dark haired girl has darker freckles and the red headed girl has red ones like ian. "





	Nia and Nicky.

Mickey and Ian had become so domestic that it physically hurt, the pair got married after years of being on and off and decided to settle down with a family.  
Surprisingly, the idea of a family was all Mickeys idea, he had spent so much time not being able to be a father to Yev, that he really wanted to start all over again, this time with Ian.

A few years ago the pair decided they were going to have a baby, they used a surrogate and an egg donor with every pretty penny two south side low income Chicago southsiders could own and hoped for the best.  
Luckily, the pair ended up having twins which scared them at first but inevitably they were ecstatic. 

When the two men were able to bring the babies home they started noticing different traits in them, they were obviously fraternal twins.   
One girl had forest green eyes like Ian but darker hair like Mickey and the other had fiery hair like Ian but ocean eyes like Mickey.   
It’s safe to say that Ian and Mickey fell in love at first sight, they knew they’d be good parents. 

 

Now, the twins were five and they were about to start kindergarten. Mickey and Ian rushed about the house getting lunch boxes ready and making sure the girls were dressed, Ian even hollering at Mickey to get the camera so they could take pictures of their kids.   
Sometimes Mickey and Ian found all of this domestically humorous but today was not one of those days, today meant business. 

“Daddy, why does Nia get to wear the pink shoes?” cried Nicky.  
Nia smirked as she moved her, red hair out of her face.   
Mickey gave Nia a stern look, trying his best not to laugh, she looked like Ian but reminded him of himself.   
Ian walked into the room and picked up an emotional Nicky and gave her a hug, “you can wear the pink ones tomorrow baby” Ian kissed her on the cheek before putting her back down. 

Mickey and Ian took the hands of their daughters and walked to the front of their house, they had both girls stand in front of a big beautiful tree they had in their yard and hold hands.   
They also took individual pictures and made constant “aww” sounds at how adorable their kids were.

Both boys held back the lumps in their throats as they dropped the girls off at school and waved goodbye.  
Mickey turned to Ian and smiled, “you ever think after all we’ve been through, we would’ve had kids man?”  
Ian smiled back sweetly, “nope, but I’m glad we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nia and Nicky... get it?


End file.
